Fight Against The Mind
by StreaksOfAmberBlood
Summary: This is my TF2 fanfic, its not the best but ya know. Its pretty much about a Scout and a engie. the scout is always having horrible dreams and... stuff... if you see a really stupid mistake dont make a big fuss cuz i know they are in there XD
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE- I know the biggining of the story Sucks on ice and its more like some kinda dinky poem, but this story really was just a quick thing I made up when i was bored as hell. (fixed a bunch of spelling errors)

Sitting on the front porch steps Holding a stick in his hand... he poked Ants with the end of the Long stick...  
>The wind was warm as it blew slowly Down the street, the chimes blew softly in the breeze...<br>but there was another noise... he could make out a woman's voice-it was his mother, calling his name somewhere far away...  
>the beautiful day slowly turned, The wind stopped, the chirps of birds could no longer be heard...<br>it was unsettling... His mothers Voice had stopped calling to him...  
>everything seemed deserted... not even the ants where at the foot of the steps...<br>He looked up, everything silent, Not even the sound of the wind blew through his ears any longer...

just...  
>silence...<p>

He searched around looking for his mother...  
>She was nowhere in sight...<br>He stared into the street where butterflys' once flapped there Thin beautiful wings looking for flowers in his mothers garden...

nothing...  
>The wind suddenly picked up but as if it was in only one place...<br>The wind whistled and swirled in the one same place...  
>he was Curiously looking in the direction of the wind, Holding his stick...<br>it stayed there...  
>He looked at it...<br>it stayed there...  
>He was just staring at it...<p>

He was staring at it...

that the noise seemed to get louder-Coming towards him,  
>the speed picked up, it was ripping leaves from the Wild flowers as it Closed in on him-<br>He tried to stand up seeing how fast it flew to him, But he froze, he couldn't MOVE...  
>He sat in fear as he saw the grass being ripped from the ground clearing a path towards him.<br>he shook in fear,  
>his legs shook, his knees buckled, As he tried to call for his mother-<br>But he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth, not even a slight squeak.  
>Speed increased as it Stormed towards him-<br>Now dangerously close that suddenly-  
>IT CRASHED INTO HIM PULLING HIM IN-<br>He was getting pulled into it,  
>he could see nothing but an endless pit Leading down to Who knows, The pit was dark he saw nothing.<br>but than-something gargled down below him, making a sound that would make your blood curdle and go cold as ice.  
>Suddenly something came into view-<br>A thick Deep red liquid gargled up from the pit.  
>his eyes widened in terror as something emerged from the pit reaching out to him-<br>In the dark of the swirling tunnel, a Pale hand reached out for him.  
>there was a low hissing sound as whispers echoed threw out the twisting portal-<br>Come with us Danny, come with us.  
>The hand reached out To him blood Rippling off every curve in the Boney fingers.<br>Reaching for his Leg dangling Down from where he hung onto; the end of the portal he had just been sucked into.  
>Come with us...<br>He wanted to climb away but couldn't, he was still frozen The hand reached for his tiny leg-  
>It grabbed With surprisingly great strength And ripped him from the place he hung.<br>He was pulled down into the liquid, the taste of the Blood filled his mouth and the smell pushed

its way threw his nose.  
>He wanted to scream-but Couldn't.<br>the hand felt its way up his Tiny little leg, than a horrible feeling that had been going on in the

young boys head worsened.  
>He suddenly had the Power to scream, He tried but at that moment another hand covered his mouth-<br>He waved his arms around frantically as he was pulled farther down the pit, blood Boiling against his skin...

He had no chance of winning against the strong arms..

Than the world became a dark place... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Scout sprung from his bed, sweat pouring from his body. He breathed fast sitting still in the dark of the room.

how long was he sleeping? had he even gotten any sleep at all?

The humid air made his body clammy as he sat there looking around the dark room.

He looked to the window- He couldn't see the moon or sun- which meant it was early, A light shade of Violet covered the horizon like a fuzzy blanket, wrapping the blue sky up tight.

He took a few deep breaths than stood up and walked over to the alarm clock placed across the room on a small shelf, along with some pictures scattered about and a few old baseball trophies.

The clock read 3:30 AM. He rubbed some sweat from his forehead thinking about his odd dream, never had he had a dream near that freaky in his life that he could remember.

"What a frikken odd dream..." He thought staring at the Alarm clock...3:31...3:32...3:33...

He soon decided go and wash the sweat from his body and crept over to the door, cracking it slightly to peer out into the darkness, trying to detect any movement.

None that he could see.

So he opened the door a bit more and took a step out, the colder air wrapping around his bare chest with a creepy good-morning.

"Morning..." He mumbled to himself, as if the air could hear him and react to his kindness.

The Cold enveloped him and urged him to go forward into the darkness assuring his safety while it its hands.

The young man began to walk down the dark yet comfortingly familiar Halls of the BLU base.

He walked forward towards the Shower room, seeing the lights where out. He peeked in slowly to make sure the room was abandoned, before he crept in like a tiny mouse undetected by the sleeping men right across the hall from it.

He quietly closed the heavy metal doors and turned the light on revealing the wall-less shower stalls lined wall-to-wall across the room. On the other end were lockers, about 10 of them.

each class had a locker and the last was a spare. the Empty shower room was creepy at night, even soldier would admit that. (in the most manly way possible of course)

But the Scout found it comforting, someplace he could think and talk when know one wanted to listen.

The Scout which name was Danny, felt dejected most of the time, he was not treated with respect like The soldier was. Everyone had respect for him, and they knew if they didn't they would get taught to in the most cruel way soldier could think of.

Whether it was getting thrashed in the rear with some hard object, or being slowly ripped limb from limb, you would learn that no one messes with Soldier and gets away from it with a smile on there face.

Scout knew right from the start soldier was NOT one to mess with.

The Scout stripped from his cloths quickly and started a shower turning the water on.

The warm Water splashed down his back shooting off in all different directions as it hit his skin.

He sighed in relief as all his worries faded away from his head, The water seemed to melt them out and take the dreadful dream along with it them down the drain.

The Scout smiled a little as he thought of all the things he could do when he returned to Boston; maybe he could even meet a girl.

As thoughts of being back in Boston flew through his head, The door to the room swung open Slowly, and the Engineer a short chubby Texan, stood in the doorway looking over to the Scout who had been snapped out of thought when the large door let in a burst of cool air.

The young Scout turned his head quickly to see the shorter man.

"Oh i'm sorry partner, I thought everyone was asleep at this time." The Engineer said holding onto the doors handle.

"Would you mind boy?"

"na'w, not at all." the Scout assured the short man turning back to the wall he was looking at a moment before.

"Oh good, I wouldn't want to be bothering' ya." The Texan said Walking in and going someplace behind the Scout near the Lockers.

The Scout started thinking again about Boston, His mother, and brothers back home. They were very nice people, Of course his brothers were ruff and playful, But he liked it that way.

No matter what they beat him at, He was by far the fastest one. Every one of them marveled at his speed as he dashed by quickly, beating them at a race easy.

The Scout thought silently as Dell the Blu engineer slipped into a stall next to the runner turning on the Water and cleaning himself. He soon realized the Scout off in his own world and looked at the boy.

"Something of yer mind boy?" He asked water pouring down his face as he spoke.

"Oh i'm fine. i'm just thinking a little." The Scout answered him as he continued to wash himself.

"Why are you up so late anyways?" Engineer asked curiously, "Did ya, have a bad dream?"

"yeah actually i did." The Scout stood in the stream of the Cold water.

"hmmm, want to tell me about it?" The kind Texan offered.

"well sure if you really want to hear it."

"sure i will."

"okay than." the Scout answered the final time before explaining the story to Dell.

Dell seemed to take in every bit of it, not letting himself forget any of it.

"than the dream ended, it felt like... dieing...but...not the feeling of re-spawning... that feeling didn't come... it was just the cold than nothing... it faded out quickly..."

Engineer stood there Thinking silently as the water splashed over him.

"that's an odd dream..." the Engineer said finally reaching for the faucet and turning the water off.

Scout did the same knowing he had showered enough.

"why don't you take yer'mind off that and come to my workshop with me and help yer buddy out eh?" the engineer asked grabbing a towel from the locker.

"Really? ya mean it?" The Scout asked taking complete interested in the Engineers proposal.

"Yeah why not?" The engineer smiled at the Scout.

"You can even accompany me at work today if you would like. its always nice for some company."

"Sure thing!" Scout agreed grabbing another towel for himself and drying off.

The Engineer listened to The Scout's cheerful chatter as they both got dressed getting ready for the fight. He was going to be something else working of the battle field.


	3. Chapter 3

The Scout chattered happily skipping down the halls accompanied by the Engineer who was smiling and listening to Scouts chatter like a radio.

"Yeah, Boston's a real nice place- well not really, 'cause theirs all this killing and you get knocked out and- Oh! There was this one time.."

the Scouts mouth never seemed to close, he always had something to say to his Engineer.  
>"yeah and all these dudes with big black jackets ganged up on me, an' i couldn't do nuthin cuz I was backed up against the brick wall," the Scout continued barely stopping his dry mouth for over a second before spilling out another story from when he was a little boy.<p>

The Engineer listened all the while as they walked down to the cafeteria. Scout had never had someone to talk to ever since he had come here, no-one was willing to listen. Until the Engineer opened up his arms to Scout, and assured the boy he could tell him anything he wanted.

"My first crush, She was a really pretty girl, She had blond hair and it looks so shiny, like she put gel in it-But I don't think she did- And uhhh, what was I saying? OH YEAH! and she had the most pretty face all the boys wanted her, but i REALLY wanted her, like So much." the Scout talked on not stopping to take a breath.

"Did you get her?" the Engineer asked the runner.

"Naaah, some weird guy Stephan got her. he was a total jerk i could have given her more than he-Well actually i don't really know him, But he was probably a jerk." Scout stated with a thoughtful look on his face.

"But I'm over her now. she's still pretty 'n' all, but ya know, I could find someone that loves me back probably."

They reached the cafeteria a moment later, both of them hungry from the work they had been doing all morning. They had smears of grease and oil all over themselves, Scout had on big gloves because he kept scratching himself on things, and red marks on his arms from being pinched with gears.

But still he had a smile on his young face and a skip in his step. literally, He was skipping, and the Engineer found it adorable.

"Take a seat over there boy, I'll get us some breakfast." Engineer said pulling out a chair for Scout and hurrying off to the kitchen where Pyro stood joyfully cooking and humming to itself. the Scout sat down, he instantly attracted the Snipers attention as he was starring thoughtfully at the boy and the thick grey gloves on his arms made the Aussie curious.

What had he been doing? Why did he have gloves four times the size of his hands on him? Why did he have sticky black stuff all over his face? Sniper answered his questions himself.

He saw the Scout walk in with Engineer, who was also horribly stained with the greasy black substance, so they where working on something- But what? The Sniper sat staring thoughtful into space as everyone around him laughed and yelled and such.

The Scout sat happily thinking to himself about Engineer, when the Soldier stuck his big head up in the little Scouts face, "YOU GOT A NEW FRIEND MMMMMMMMMAGGGOT?" The Soldier bellowed, his eyes hidden by the dark blue/grey helmet too big for him.

"Yes sir." Scout said looking at the Soldier's angry face. "THAT'S SIR-SIR TO YOU PANSY ASS!" The man spit out causing a few men to laugh. The Soldier looked round threateningly,  
>"Shut up or I will have all your heads on a stick!" Soldier hissed harshly at the other men.<p>

The Soldier gave the young man another quick glance before turning away to his plate and shovelling food into his mouth as he mumbled curses to himself. A second later the Engineer came back his hands full with two plates and placed them on the table one in front of Scout and the other in front of him.

"Thanks Engy." the Scout said smiling, his words made Soldier turn to face him with a furious look plastered on his face, his helmet hiding a pair of deep blue eyes filled with rage.

"No problem kiddo." the Engineer said smiling happily at the young man. The Scout smiled at the Engineer, no-one on on the team had ever treated the Scout this nicely before.

They chatted happily until there food had all been eaten, the room was pretty much empty except for Pyro still bouncing up and down happily watching things cook. "Well, I think we had enough what do you think boy? Should we get ready for the match?" Engineer asked that same cheery smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah! Lets go!" the Scout grinned as he quickly stood up "I have to get my bat, be right back!" the Scout ran around the corner and out of sight to go get his bat. Scout couldn't wait for the match to start. 

He stood with the Engineer inside the gate.

-MISSION STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES-

The Scout hoped around excitedly, "I'm not gonna let you down Engineer! I'm gonna work hard and you'll see you'll wanna be wit'me every fight man! its'gonna be so sweet!"The Engineer laughed .

"Excited?"

The Scout grinned happily at the Engineer "Hell yeah!" the Engineer smiled looking at the young man he made so happy with just a small act of loneliness. The Engineer was glad he could make someone happy like how he used to.

Now people don't even stop to think about all the effort we went through to build a dispenser as quick as he could for someone who was an inch from death, the Medic way too far away to heal him, and just ran off without a 'thanks' or even a nod. They just ran by like he was not real, like he wasn't even there.

The Engineer was glad he could make someone smile, even if it was only for a minute, Engineers have feelings too.

-MISSION STARTS IN TWO MINUTES. TWO MINUTES-

The Engineer snapped out of thought as the old woman's voice boomed like a earthquake down the hall.  
>"We are gonna be so cool together man! like a, like uh, like a ummmm... Like a freakin' force a'nature! no like two fraekin' force a'natures!" the Scout smiled like a child on Christmas, never letting that smirk leave his young face.<p>

-MISSION STARTS IN 20 SECONDS- 

The Engineer laughed as he prepared himself to run out the gate, after a couple seconds the Engineer whispered to himself, "Heh yeah two forces'a nature."

-5- 

"Yeah! but of course your the smarter force a nature and im the more sly and handsome one." 

-4- 

"OH-HO are you sayin I'm not good lookin?" 

-3- 

"No not that man I'm just hotter." the Scout grinned the edges of his mouth curling up to his ears. 

-2- 

"You sure? last time i checked I'm a pretty hot guy." 

-1-

"Hmmmmm~ maybe a little, but ya know, I'm just so super sexy." The Engineer got in a laugh before the seven other people stormed by, screaming bloody murder and waving there weapons ready to kill.

The Engineer said "Hey watch it there buddy!" as the Heavy bumped into him causing his tools to fall to the floor

"Oh-so sorry little tiny Engineer!" the Heavy said looking at the tools and bending down to pick them up.

"It's alright Partner." the Engineer said picking up his wrench. Right after he stood up the Heavy handed all the fallen tools to the Engineer before waddling away with Sasha wrapped in his arms like a baby. Scout stared in shock for a moment.

"Yeah, He's a real softy." the Engineer chuckled before signalling for the boy to follow him. The runner and the Engineer ran past stray bullets and rockets as they made there way past a train track type thing.

"Make sure know one shoots me from behind will ya boy?" The Engineer asked taking out his tool chest and getting ready to build a Dispenser.

"Yeah, no problem bro!" the Scout took out his Scatter Gun and shot everyone on their way towards the Engineer.

Just as he killed a Demoman, a Sniper's bullet pierced him under the right shoulder blade.

"Awww piss! Ya bloody wanka! I'm gonna getchoo..." He tried to take another shot but just then a Spy came up behind the man and stabbed him in the back "I think not." with a horrible cry of pain the Sniper fell face first off the side of the building

Smashing his neck bone with a sickening crack, blood spilled out of the dead man as he lie there bent in a horrifying position, head bent back and his body leaning up against the wall upside down. His head was clearly snapped off, as was lying in a completely different position than the body.

Scout held his shoulder tightly as blood drizzled out through the cracks between his fingers. "Fuck'n shit man that hurt like friggin hell!" the Engineer quickly grabbed the Scout and threw him next to the dispenser as a blue glow emanated from the machine covering the boy's body in the light. He instantly started to feel better.

"Hey thanks pally." the Scout said smiling gratefully at the Engineer. "No problem partner!" The Engineer then built a sentry gun right next to his dispenser, getting scrap metal back the second he lost it, he soon got his sentry to level two then worked on the dispenser trying to build that to level two as well.

Twenty minutes had passed, all the time Scout stood behind the shorter man making sure no-one shot his Engy-well the entire BLU teams' Engy that is.

"Boy you've been standin'there helpin me and my old ass the entire fight why doncha go kill someone? be a Scout run around, eh?" the Engineer offered.

"No man I wanna stay whit'you." the Scout insisted looking around to make sure no-one was approaching.

"Well if you say so." Engineer smiled at the boy right before a there was a loud boom and the Engineers face went blank 

…...

The Scout opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom.

He sat up and looked around, his old toys were scattered all about the floor. As he sat up he heard his mother call to him. "Honey! Come here darling!" On hearing this he hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.. It was empty...

He could have swore he heard his mother say "Honey! Come on dear we are waiting for you!"

The Scout looked around.. It sounded far away... Just as far away as it did a moment ago in his bedroom.

The Scout looked around, "Ma?" He said looking around the kitchen and out the window.

Nothing...

He stood there for a moment thinking until he decided to get a drink of water. He pulled a chair over to the counter and stood on it opening the cabinet retrieving a glass cup. He stood on the chair and turned to the sink putting his cup under the facet and turning the right handle.

No water?

He turned it back to its original place than turned it left again.

Still no water.

He knelt down and opened the cabinet under the sink revealing the tubular trap. There was a dusty facet beside the trap. Scout turned it and suddenly heard a gush of water. He must have fixed it.

He stood up and climbed back up the chair and looked over to the sink. His eyes widened with horror when he saw the liquid coming from the sink was a deep red color.

The strong smell of metal filled his nose as he stood next to it watching the sink fill up rapidly with the substance. he just stared in horror as the sink began to over flow-than there was a glugging sound and the red liquid began to pull downwards near centre of the sink.

The plug had been pulled. He stared is terror as a familiar hand reached out from the water. The memory of its white, pale, bony fingers burned a hole in his mind. he choked out a few words of objection before the hand grabbed his arm quickly, the surprisingly strong grip once again holding him, and pulling him closer.

As soon as his finger touched the blood, he was no longer in his kitchen, but in the same pit of blood he was in before.

He tried to scream but nothing came out-

Lights out Danny...


	4. Chapter 4

The Scout opened his eyes quickly to see he was in a big room.

It was the infirmary. Big bright lights shone down on him, he squeezed his eyes shut wishing someone could just turn the damn lights of so he could see. Just then he heard the Engineer's voice.

"Scout, boy, you alright son?" The voice asked the young man who was blind from the light.

"Hey... Turn the light off will ya?" The Scout asked bringing his hands up and covering his face so no more light could get into his eyes. He felt like he had been knocked out and asleep for days.

"Oh okay sorry." Before the Engineer even left the place he had been standing another hand switched the light off. "Zorry Herr Scout. I didn't realize zee light would botzher you. My fault."

"What the hell happened to you out there son?" The Engineer asked concerned about the Scout. The Scout looked at Engineer.

"I don't know what DID happen ta me out dare doc?" The Scout rubbed his eyes trying to get the groggy feeling out of his head. "You seamed to have passed out. We figured it was because of Engy getting shot through zee head from zhat pesky Sniper." The Scout made a nervous face.

"MAN IM SO SORRY! HOW COME I DIDNT SEE-" The Engineer cut the Scout off.

"How were you supposed to see someone who wasn't there? It's not your fault boy. I have 'died' a great number of times and I'm still ticking. I came back, no worries with that handy lil' gadget re-spawn."

The Scout looked guilty as hell. He knew there was nothing he could do about the Sniper one thousand miles away, but he just felt bad he let the Texan die like that.

"It's okay boy... Now your what we need to worry about, what happened to you, I found you white as a ghost out there, ya almost got killed by a Soldier!"

"I don't know... I just had one a'them weird dreams again..." This made Medic's curiosity grow a considerable amount. "Weird dreams Herr scout?"

"Yeah just these weird fucked up dreams bout weird fucked up things." The Scout mumbled to the Medic in response.

"Hmm, should I hear about these dreams? Do they effect your mental health at all?"

"...What?" The Scout asked unaware to what the German man meant. The Medic sighed and walked over to the Scout.

"It vould be best if you get back to your room ja? I will talk to you about these mysterious dreamz later." The Medic helped Scout up out of the bed before showing him and the Engineer out of the room.

"You need anyzhing just call me!" The doctor said before walking back to his desk to write some things down. As soon as the two friends had turned the hall Medic took out Scouts files and flipped through them scanning the pages seeing his mental heath. It was just a clean streak of family. No problems at all with any of his family. Could it be BONK induced insanity? Or just a bad dream? How many of these BAD dreams had the Scout had? When did they start? The edic had a lot of questions for that boy...

The Engineer walked back to Scouts room with him.

"Why do I need sleep anyway? I'm not sick." The Scout said pulling up the thin blue sheet on his small bed and slipping under it. "Well doctor's orders son." The Engineer said grabbing the door knob.

"G'night I guess..." The Scout frowned

"Good night boy. Try to think happy thoughts this time before you fall asleep. It usually helps." The Scout smiled at the Engineer, "yeah, 'kay. I'll do that." The Engineer turned the boy's light off before leaving the room. Think happy thoughts... Think happy thoughts..

The Scout closed his eyes trying to fall asleep but to no avail, he just wasn't tired. He wanted to get up and run around, see what the other classes where up to, not sit in bed and sleep. He sat there cross as he heard other members of the BLU team laughing downstairs.

Why couldn't he be with them? He sat there thinking for a while until he got up out of bed and scampered across the room over to his desk. His desk was old and chipped, he barely used it if ever in the first place. But he did keep stuff in it so if he needed something he would have a pretty good idea where it is.

But he barely used his things in there anyway. He searched through the drawer's looking for his book he kept all his photos in, it was a big reddish brown book that his mother made him take with him when she found out he would be leaving for the fight against RED team.

It had a scaly texture and the word written all fancy on the front of it saying " Memory's". It had a long blue ribbon shoved in between pages marking the place where it had been left off the last time someone had looked at it.

He opened up to the page curiously and saw where it had been left off, was a small note that read 'Dear Danny'. It had been two years since he left, not looking in the book once since he had come here. guilt started to pile on his shoulders as he thought about how the two years he had been here, his mother had left a note for him he had not even taken the time to find.

Carefully picking up the aged and faded note, he opened it up looking for something inside to read. There was a small slip of paper and what looked like a photo. Carefully taking it out and unfolding the note, he saw that the note had a coffee stain in the upper right corner of the page.

He chuckled to himself, it was classic (whatever that meant). He looked and saw his mothers hand writing he began to read,

Dear Danny,

you are probably at war fighting For your team right now, But I hope you find this letter soon.

Me and your brothers love you dear, and Never forget that no matter what happens.

love, Mommy

The Scout couldn't help smile when he saw his mother's note. But he wanted to cry really. He had not seen his mother in two years, he missed her very much. He looked at the smaller slip of paper with ten people crowded into the small picture.

There was a woman, a man, and seven little boys along with a baby in the woman's arms. The baby was him.

He smiled at the picture seeing the happy look on his mothers face. The handsome father standing beside his beautiful wife, arm around her shoulder. His father looked distinctly familiar, the nose, the mouth, the intense blue eyes that stared at the wife filled with love.

The Scout touched the picture trying to remember when he was young, and back in Boston. He matured a lot in his time being here, he knew now it was serious, It was man-up or get swallowed under. He was proud of himself, How he went from that snobby annoying young boy running around on the streets of Boston to the matured Scout he is now.

He smiled and stared at the the picture wishing he was home with his mother.

He could hear the sound of talking downstairs, it was clearly Demoman, but he smiled anyway despite hearing the drunk Scottish man's voice. There where pictures of him as a baby, and as a toddler riding on his older brothers back, and trying to learn to play baseball with his father assisting him when he fell over from swinging the bat to far. He looked to be a very nice father from the pictures. But why did he leave? He looked nice but, why would he leave if he loved them like he said he did?

He flipped through the pages looking through pictures. In one he was sitting on a picnic bench with his father, His father was turned to the side holding the boys hand and looking out into the distance, he looked like the happiest man in the world. The Scout touched the picture carefully sure not to smudge the old photo. He wished he could have known his father longer. He only had small scattered bits of memory about his dad. But he wanted to remember more.

Just than the Medic poked his head in the room.

"You are wide awake ja?" he asked peering at Scout from the crack of the door.

"Uh yeah. Sorry I jus' couldn't fall asleep..."

"Then do you mind answering a few questions Herr Scout?" The German man said to the Scout as he moved in a little more revealing a clipboard in his gloved hand.

"Not at all Doc." The Scout pushed the book back into his desk and closed the drawer.

The doctor walked in and took a seat on a chair that had been pushed into the corner of the room,

"So lets start shall we?" The Scout gave a nod in response and the German man began to ask questions.

"Did you have a bad childhood scout?"

"No."

"Did your parents hurt you at all?"

"No, never."

"What did you do to pass the time?"

"I would play ball, and stuff like that."

"Ah, I see."

"Did your siblings hurt you?"

"oOf course they are my brothers there not gonna be nice."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Did you ever get hit in the head hard enough to knock you out when you were little?"

"No I don't think so."

"Did you ever hurt anyone badly and regret it?"

"No I don't think so..."

"Are you a virgin?"

"WHAT?"

"I was just wondering."

The doctor went one with his questions until there was nothing left to ask.

"Well, you seem fine. It must just be a coincidence."

"What's a coincidence doc?" The Scout asked curiously looking at the German doctor in front of him.

"No, It's nothing. You will be fine with a bit of rest Danny, nothing to worry about. Just get your sleep now boy." The Medic sat up and ruffled Scout's hair a bit before leaving the room once again. "If you need me Scout, just call." He said before closing the door.

The Medic wasn't sure but he thought he may have had an idea what was going on with scout. But he decided to wait until another symptom occurred before jumping to such conclusions.


	5. Chapter 5

The Scout opened his eyes slowly letting the light creep in, making its way to his brain to say-

"GET UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SCUM WE GOT SHIT TO SORT OUT!"

the soldier slammed his fist against the door making a annoying banging sound. Well there goes the peaceful morning. The scout forced his blue eyes open as the man screamed out to other unlucky members of the team.

The scout hadn't even bothered get out of his 'uniform' last night, knowing he would just have to get up early in the morning and put it back on.

He scrambled out of bed and shoved his hat on before opening the door to see the other members of his team lined up single row down the hall. He was quickly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown behind the Pyro who was standing in the back of the line.

Something was up soldier didn't do this every morning- he was usually to tired himself. ( he would NEVER admit it know matter what you offered him)

"TWO THINGS ARE MISSING TODAY MMMMMMMAGOTS AND I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! ONE-IS MY SHOVEL! TWO IS LESS IMPORTANT, BUT IM GOING TO SAY THE BASTARDS NAME ANYWAYS, THE BLU ENGINEER HAS GONE MISSING, AND I KNOW ATLEAST ONE OF YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

the Soldier eyed all of the team members threw his loose helmet Placed on top of his head. As soon as his eyes met to Scouts, a sickened look Grew onto his old face. Scouts stomach knotted as the soldier stopped in front of him.

The Soldier drew his face closer making Sure scouts full attention was on him. "do you know where he is?"

Soldier believed the scout knew something. He hissed lowly at the boy. the scout was quickly snapped out of thought when the Soldier grabbed the young mans shirt and sending him flying back against the hard metal wall. Everyone jumped a bit as the sickening sound of his head making contact with the Metal wall filled their ears.

one thing for sure they didn't want to be in his shoes, so they just kept their mouths shut.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

the soldier glared daggers at the young man that was now Groaning and holding his head in pain.

"WELL ITS NOT! CAN YOU BUILD A DISPENSER? CAN YOU MAKE A SENTRY!"

the scout held his head as it throbbed and stung from the soldiers loud voice booming in his ears like a cannon firing inside his head.

"NO! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD DO THAT!"

_why was he blaming him? What did he do?_ The soldiers voice Pounded in the scouts ears as he tried to block it out. The medic looked extremely worried about the boy but he didn't dare move yet in risk of getting his head hit against the concrete floor and not being able to help the scout at all.

The Soldier spoke very quite on his next words and he hid his face away from the world, pulling his helmet low.

"well its not..."

his voice was lost the angry tone now it was something else. He turned quickly and left the room.

As soon as the clicking of his boots could no longer be heard everyone started whispering quietly to one another and medic rushed over to the scout.

"are you okay hurr scout?" the scout Opened his eyes that had been screwed shut in pain.

"Doc im dizzy as hell." the scout said slowly trying to get his focus back to normal.

"no scout don't ztruggle just close your eyes. Heavy help me carry Scout to zee infirmary?" the medic

ordered the scout and asked the heavy.

"da doktor." the large Russian bent down and scooped the Scout up in his arms making his way over to the big white doors of the infirmary as medic had ordered.

"what was that dude talkin'bout?" the scout asked hoping someone or anyone would have an answer for him.

"Soldier's crazy tiny leetle scout. No mess with him until you big man." the Heavy replied quietly laying the Scout down in one of the beds lined up against the walls.

"Yeah...Crazy..." the scout opened his eyes a little to see the giant man looking down at him. his large features didn't match his kind heart at all, he looked like a large killing machine but he really wasn't. He was a kind and gentle man, on and off the battle field. More like some giant teddy-bear with a minigun.

"mean Gilbert probably knows where shorter Smart man is." the Heavy scowled as he looked away from the scout over to the medics desk. "Gilbert? Who's Gilbert?" the scout started to ask but was never answered for medic walked in quickly pulling out his medical equipment and rushing over to scout to fix his wound.

As the medic worked, the scout Thought about the soldier. That was one weird man.

And how could he go from being all up in his face to running away like that? Soldier was NOT the type of guy to run away from a fight...so why did he?

* * *

>_<p><p>

His hands shook as he waited for the Gate to open his body taking in the consequences of drinking 'BONK!'.

his hand twitched a little as he placed his pointer finger on the trigger of the scatter gun, the metal was cold as ice even though the weather was burning hot. _But all this was gonna pay off when all those chuckle nuts saw his team win._

"I'm gonna run circles round'them bastards." he repeated to himself causing a few of the team members to stare at him.

"bloody Crazy thot one is." the Sniper scoffed flicking his hat up so it was no longer blocking his eyes. Tilting his sun glasses down he glanced at the pyro. in a second he was walking out the gate that had just sprung open leaving the rest of the teammate's behind.

The scout quickly dashed off towards red base,

"get da'case, get da'case, get da'case," the scout repeated to himself as he shot by other men getting ready to do what they had to do according to their plan.

"get da'case, get da'case, get da-" he was running like a cheetah (or a wild bunny bunny having a seizure) right before he slammed into someone at full speed causing him to stumble over and roll a few feet away, and the bonk was at the end of it's limit and wore off.

"damn it!" he grabbed his eye that had just collided with something cold and hard as he tried to look up he saw the cause of his sudden collision.

He saw the Red pyro gripping the Snout to its gas mask.

_He had rammed face first into the red pyro and didn't even notice he was to busy going over his plan_?

Well anyways time was up when the pyro decided to grab its flare gun and rapidly shoot at the scout.

He let out a scream of pain as the hard parts of the shell broke off against his skin and His body burst into flame.

the pyro with a satisfied look on its face.

* * *

><p><p>

"Fuck'n Ugly ass, Fire secreting, Mumbling Bastard" The Scout mumbled as he held his black eye.

"Fire secreting?" the sniper mocked the Scouts words as he grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and made his way to the table scout sat at.

They had lost the fight today and knowone on BLU team was in much of a mood. They where usually brought down by red team, But this was one of there horrible days. They almost won.

Well kind of, The sniper was leaning back most of the time doing something like reading or watching to make sure know one stole his piss. The pyro kept getting caught by the Red soldier and blown into tiny bits allover the field.

The soldier was screwing around by the fence most of the day starring off into nothing, the demoman was to drunk to even walk and he had to have been killed at least 18 times.

the spy was doing god knows what, the Engineer was god knows where,and knowone was really in the game today.

"shut up! Don't act like you where a big help!" the scout spat.

"and you where?" the Aussies words made the scout furious.

"ATLEAST I DID SOMETHING!" the Scout shouted causing the Soldier to take notice.

"like what run around waving that little bat like an idiot?" the Sniper mimicked the hand gestures of

swinging a Bat just to annoy scout even more. It was working.

"ATLEAST I DONT COLLECT MY OWN PISS AND SAVE IT IN JARS!"

"'LEAST' IM NOT A WANKA'!"

"ATLEAST I DONT LIVE IN A FREAKING VAN!"

"ATLEAST IM NOT A MAMMAS BOY!"

"YES YOU ARE YOU PISS HOARDER!LEAST I DONT KISS MY PILLOW!"

the scout quickly added in not wanting to miss a chance to Insult.

"LEAST I DONT-" The snipers words where interrupted by the loud crack of thick rubber slapping against the table in front of them. They both looked to see soldier holding his riding crop and looking angry at the two men before him.

"WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT MEN?" both the Aussie and the Bostonian pointed to each other trying to blame one another.

"EH!...Sniper...who started this?" the soldier asked.

"the...scout did sir.." the Aussie didn't want to end up the way the pyro did its first day here.

"well why didn't you hit um?" the soldier asked casually putting his hands behind his back and rocking back and fourth on his heels.

The sniper looked at the scout and loosened up a bit. but before he could answer the soldier said again,

"why didn't you hit um?" to the other smaller man this time.

"i-" the scout was interrupted by The soldiers voice again.

"go on Scout. Hit him." the scout stood there, he didn't want to hit him. Even if he was mad.

The scout glanced at sniper before thinking,

_what the hell Is wrong with this dude? _ Than in a split second there was a throbbing sting in the side of his head, and he was on the floor holding his swollen cheek,

"W-WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" he looked up to see the Soldier smiling that insane joyful smile of his.

The scouts face had a big welt from the disciplinary Action hitting against him causing his face to swell stinging painfully. The sniper watched as the boy held his face in pain.

"god damn it don't be such a pussy you lifeless worm."


	6. Chapter 6

The yellow lights spread for about half of a mile out onto the grassy land that seemed to trail on forever. The young Scout sat there in the end of the beam of light coming from a house far in the distance.

Being in the light was creepy, he felt anything could come from the dark flat fields of grass around him. He would be the first thing seen by anything in the darkness. But one of the creepiest things was he couldn't see any source of natural light, it was just there somehow.

The field looked endless, it was just a field filled with fresh grass that went on forever with a big house smack dab in the middle of it. Suddenly there was the sound of wind, it was far away. He stood there listening and being as still as he could.

There it was again, but this time it was louder. Every few seconds the volume of the wind increased which meant it was getting closer. The quiet whistle was unsettling, as it drew closer his knees buckled and his heart pounded in his chest like Fireworks going off in his chest.

His stomach knotted up as he tried to force his legs to move, but he was frozen in fear and barely managed to jerk his upper body forward before he saw the grass rippling like water towards him, the thin strands quickly pulled back from a heavy breeze drifting his way.

He managed to get a step and a half but his legs froze up solid as a rock and he began to shake violently. He wanted to go, why couldn't he move? He let out a quick squeal before his legs burst into action shaking all the way as he ran for the house in the distance, not daring to look back afraid his legs would freeze up on him again.

All that was heard was the fast breathing and footsteps of the boy mixed with the sharp whistle of the wind that was gaining on him faster than he could run. He had covered about 3 yards; slowed greatly from the shake of his legs. He just had to make it the rest of the way.

He stumbled on his own feet as he soon covered 4 yards. The light from the windows seemed to spread farther out to him reaching a hand, offering to take him in away from the monster lurking in the dark.

Alright, he covered 5 yards not much farther until he could be at the house and- that's when he realized the house was no closer than it was when he first started running.

His eyes widened in horror, was it farther than he thought? He stopped running when he realized the house was not getting closer it stayed in the exact same place. he looked around quickly for shelter; but there was nothing but the house out in the distance.

He knew it now, he knew there was no point in running, he was screwed. He watched the house in fear for a moment than he noticed another light was forming near the bottom center of the house.

It opened up into a tall rectangle and the figure of a tall man stood in the door way.

_Come here._

The young man looked at the figure in fear as it called to him.

_Come here, come here. _

He watched as the house quickly made its way at least 4 yards closer to him. Danny saw the faint silhouette of the man reach him hand out to him. Reluctantly the Scout reached his hand out as he heard the wind gaining on him.

The house was soon right in front of him as he felt the strong wind playing with his hair violently the older mans hand intertwined with Danny's and pulled him into the bright house where he was greeted with pure white surroundings.

There was now no noise as the boy stood in confusion. Where had the man gone? He took a step backwards and was utterly shocked to find himself spinning around.

He shook his arms as he steadied himself sideways walking on the wall. A doorway appeared and opened up above him.

He was upside down from the way he was spinning, so He tried to fall down to the door hoping for a way out, but found himself falling up and the door soon slammed shut as he fell farther away.

_Whats going on? _

He thought but than heard a familiar voice grunt out in pain. That was the engineer. He knew the engineers voice by heart even though he had spent such short time with the Texan.

"b-boy..." the engineers voice seemed to come from everywhere as he coughed in pain.

"ENGIE!" the Scout cried out when he suddenly saw the short man appear across the white space.

"There's not much time!" the Engineer told the boy as they both ran towards each other scout ready to give him a hug when they both spun around and engineer wound up upside down walking on another invisible platform.

"BOY! Reach for my hands!" the engineer put his arms up In the air so they where hanging down for the scout to grab.

The scout jumped up for the engineers arms finding himself shoot down instead of up. It was all screwed up.

"Boy jump down!" the engineer ordered. The scout jumped down as hard has he could finding himself shooting up and being thrust far above the engineer.

The scout jumped up and shot down, his arm quickly being grabbed by the engineer who embraced him tightly. The scout couldn't help but notice how big the Engineer was. That's when he realized he was small.

"Engie whats goin' on?" he asked finding his voice high pitched. He soon realized that voice was the young Danny's before he hit puberty. He was a kid again.

"I don't know boy." the engineer confessed holding the Scout tight in his arms.

"where are we?" the scout asked looking around wishing for an answer from the engineer.

"NO GET AWAY!" he engineer held the scout tightly as he screamed at thin air.

"Engie-Engineer whats wrong?" the scout asked looking worried and concerned at his Texan friend.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" he yelled holding the scout tighter in his arms.

"W-WHATS WRONG?" the scout squealed out as the engineer held him close looking around frantically.

The scouts eyes widened in horror as he stared at his Texan's face go blank and his arms gave in, dropping him. He fell down into darkness.

As soon as it all went pitch black he fell on his back into a shallow liquid. The heavy smell of metal filled his nose, and he could taste it in his mouth with every quick breath.

_Danny Please._

_Come with me._

_Come with US._

_Danny we will play nice._

_I swear._

Just than is when he saw it. Two glowing white eyes staring at him, burning into him.

Than a familiar boney arm reached out to him asking for his hand.

The Scout couldn't speak as the hand just hovered there waiting for him to accept.

_Danny..._

the name was quietly whispered once more before the hand shot for Danny's neck grabbing him and shaking him roughly as he felt the blood snake up him burning his skin like boiling water.

The scout let out a quick gasp for air before everything faded out to black..

Sorry for the bad quality of this! I just put it together real quick.


	7. Chapter 7

The Scout's eyes shot open, sudden guilt overcame him. Still hearing the screams of the BLU Engineer in his head he made his way to the locker room. He swung a door to the shower room open and walked inside seeing he was alone in the dark night and turned on one of the sinks.

"Boy."

The Scout looked up on hearing the mysterious voice echo throughout the shower stalls behind him. There was absolutely no one in sight.

_Was it a Spy? _

He glanced around before looking down at the water gushing from the faucet and cupping his hands underneath the stream of clear liquid.

"M'i just crazy?"

The Scout swerved past stray bullets flying at him as he made his way to red base ready to capture the Intel. Running by he caught glance of the RED Pyro who took notice of the boy and ran after him down the tunnel.

"MPHMMPHF!" The Pyro kept running after the Scout, even after he was out of sight probably on his way back to BLU base with the RED Intel in hand, but Pyro knew that Scout would have to get past him first.

There the BLU Scout was, in the RED base seconds from grabbing the briefcase. He reached his arm out to it when he heard someone speak to him.

"Look inside."

The Scout's head perked up and he looked around in alarm drawing his gun to shoot anything that might be on the verge of shooting him. But he soon found know one was there but him.

"Open it..."

The velvety voice hissed feet away from him. The Scout stared at the case silently before looking at the number combination that had kept it shut from the world for who knows how many years.

He slowly reached down his hand to the keypad and typed in '1111'. To the boys surprise there was a low hiss and pop.

Obligated to do so, the young man slowly slipped his fingers threw the two parts of the case finding it open.

_So both the teams have the same password?_

The Scout thought to himself as his body shook slightly from excitement and fear. He was the first to ever attempt to open the other teams Intel and succeed as far as he knew!

Popping the top open and seeing the piles of papers he didn't notice the Pyro run in behind him for his eyes caught glance of a paper that had neatly printed words on it that said "Dell Conagher".

His sight was suddenly disrupted and he fell over screaming in pain, fire wrapped around him burning him until he was barely alive and surely not conscious.

"Well looky what we have here..." A tall man with a narrow frame walked to him his boots clicking against the hard concrete floor with every step.

The Pyro that had done the deed of taking down the Scout looked over to him. "Mmfmph..."

"Adventurous little one isn't he?" The Sniper pressed his hand up against the dead boys neck feeling for a pulse.

The Pyro looked at the Sniper "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Pyro demanded shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Well we cant let the little bugger tell the rest of his bloody team what he may have seen in our RED's Intel now can we?" The sniper said standing up holding the Scout's lifeless body in his arms.

"Don't you dare say you are taking him back to infirmary? Sniper, we don't have the time to care for a hostage! He probably didn't see anything, lets just let the kid respawn and go on with our own lives like he never even came in here." The Pyro was not pleased with the Sniper at all.

"And I bet your parents probably said the same thing, mate." The Sniper said adjusting the young Scout so he was more comfortable in hand before making his way to the RED infirmary.

"You are such a total Jackass you know that Steve?"

"Yeah I know."

"You owe me somethin' shiny."

"I owe you now? "

"PFFT yeah I know where your gonna keep that guy!"

The Sniper Smirked "Oh really?"

"MY FUCKING BEDROOM!"

"Well do ya think he's going in mine? He probably has Boston germs."

"…Boston germs?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A BOSTON GERM?"

"Ya know germs on Boston people."

"Ya know..." The Pyro stared at the Sniper for a minute before shaking his head telling himself there was no point in continuing.

"Oh we're here!" The Sniper said looking at the infirmary doors. "Open the doors for me Walter."

The Pyro did as he was asked and pulled on the heavy metal doors to the infirmary.

"Hey Steve?" Walter asked as the Sniper walked past him to one of the white beds.

"Yeah?"

"How long are we gonna keep him here?"

"I don't know…"

Note:

Hey; few guys who faved this! Im sorry for such a long wait!

Im sure you guys know how it is when you just cant get anything down on paper! ^^;

so I just want to let you know im still alive and writing and this story wont be randomly stopped at any chapter! This will be a story I actually finish! And it means a lot to see you guys faving my story's!

I know im not good at grammar, paragraphing, or punctuation but I try my best!


	8. Chapter 8

Fight Against The mind chp 8 by ~StreaksOfAmberBlood

Sitting on the end of the chair in a position that would leave him falling to the ground if his tiny legs weren't propping him up, by jamming themselves in the back of the folding chair nailed to the floor in front of the large baseball stadium.

With a huge grin he saw his hero walk up to bat, the crowd was screaming with joy.

The man pulled the bat back and stood sideways hoisting it over his shoulder, the baseball player knew he had thousands of fans' out there cheering for him.

Danny pushed himself higher into the air to get a better view of the entire field and what was going on around him on this gorgeous day. There were children on their fathers shoulders watching the game holding up foam fingers and routing for their team.

That's when his eyes fixed on a boy and his father they were both grinning wildly.

Where was his father?

Looking around the seat he was in, he just noticed a few tall men in trench coats and dark bowler hat's.

Not his father for sure

As the boys eyes worked on finding his father threw the gigantic stadium that's when he heard it-

CRACK!

When he turned it was to late- the crowd erupted in roaring cheers like banging symbols in the boys ears.

He missed it! He missed the hit!

While the rest of the jam packed stadium heard it, saw it, felt the loud crack of the freshly opened baseball boom like rockets in there chest, he missed it all!  
>now all the happiness he had felt only but a few moments ago was washed away in self pity and utter shock.<p>

Staring open mouthed, he could not believe what he had just done.

He had been there (it had been his dream to see them play); and screwed it all to look for his father.

It probably was great.

And I missed it. he thought.

All he ever wanted to do was be there, see it happen, see his hero's home run.

Putting his tiny hands on his face for a moment to sob he knew he wouldn't have anymore chances to see this happen.

He lost that chance when he looked away for the few seconds he did.

He sobbed for a few moments before he finally looked up...

Hey... where is everyone?

The stadium and all of the seats that once had children and men cheering for the amazing team was now dead empty.

The boy sniffled a little.

But as soon as he looked to the side he saw the men in bowler hats and trench coats siting there in the same position. They where the only ones left.

"s-sir? Where did everyone go?" The young scout asked the tall man hesitantly.

He didn't answer.

The Boy looked back to the deserted field, they where all there before.

Just then one of the men put there hand on to Danny's arm making the boy quickly look in his direction.

"Wh-" the scout was about to speak when the man slowly put his pointer finger up to his lips and whispered nothing but, "Shhhhhhh."

everything was silent. The sky's depressing gray color was unsettling.

The man said nothing,

was it just him?

Because it almost felt as if he-

"Kid, wake up."

"Wake up."

Scout opened his eyes and saw two male figures in front of him, blurred slightly. he had a splitting headache and everything around him seemed to be spinning. He felt the need to barf allover one of them- not because he wanted to, but because he felt sicker then a Llama, with the flu, on crack.

He groaned and attempted to clear his vision as one of the men said,

"see just a bad dream."

and the other answered with,

"for all we know he could have been being strangled by the spy. You know he doesn't want him here."

The Scout tried to get things straight- wait no one in his base sounded like that, he must be in RED.

"ah ah-ah don't forget they share a bond." that man might have been a sniper. He had a bit of Australian in his accent.

"Bond?" the other one he was unsure; he just sounded American.

"We can talk about this later." as the two men agreed on something, the scout was still busy trying to fix his focus.

"deal for deal, bro."

"deal fa' deal." the two men fist-bumped.

"hope he adapts well."

Hey guyowz! sorry for this derpy chapter! 9 will be better :3 


	9. Chapter 9

The RED team men looked down at the Scout, one curiously, and the other somewhat nervous maybe?

The RED's whispered to each other as Danny looked around his vision blurred.

"whea' da hell am i?" He asked searching the room for answers. "Feels like someone was punting anvils at my head."

Walter stared for a moment before saying "Where would we anvils to punt?"

and Steve added, "How the bloody hell would we 'punt' them?"

the Scout froze- those voices were definitely NOT anyone from his base. These must have been Reds'.

Danny went in to a panic and scrambled to get up off the hospital bed He was sprawled out on. He then found the pain wasn't only in his head, but his legs-He felt crippled.

His vision still blurred as he looked down to see his legs which looked no different then usual-BUT GOOD LORD HE WAS IN HIS UNDERWEAR! He let out a short yelp, "WHAT THE HELL?" He wanted answers- actually he just wanted to curl up and die.

"Where...are...my cloths?" He managed to hiss out to whoever it was that captured him, his cheeks flushed.

"That's what they do in the movies..." Walter whispered, Danny, not sure if the pyro had meant for him to hear.

"Shut up walter," Steve whispered under his breath. "We did it so we could access your wounds easier, you can't exactly heal someone through a full set of cloths.

"Medic does it..." The Scout hissed to his mysterious capturers.

"Well do we look like medics to you?" Steve questioned.

"I don't know WHAT the hell ya are I can't see shit!"

"But are you really missing out? who wants to look at shit?" Walter started but was interrupted by Steve's elbow being slammed in to his rib cage. "WHAT THE HELL? It's true! you saying you wanna go look at a pile of shit?"

"Walter, I AM looking at a pile of shit." that would have made Danny laugh any other day, but right now he was trapped in the enemy base.

"Looks guys, I just wanna go home," The young Bostonian whined, "I just wanna go back ta' BLU base."

"Okay kid, make up your mind, Do you wanna go home, or to BLU base?" Steve asked. "They are two totally different things."

"Totally different." Walter echoed.

"Look, you guys know what i mean, what do you want from me? Take my wallet! I don't care just bring me home!" Danny was now more annoyed then scared. whoever these people were, he didn't think they had any intention on harming him.

"We can't do that." Walter said giving Danny a hard stare.

"W-why not!" Walter and Steve both looked at each other before laughing. "Well of course we COULD, but ya see Mate, we're not going to." Steve said smirking.

"Why not! The Admin will fuckin' kill yuz' if she knows you captured a BLU and ain't lettin' um go!" The Scout knew what he was saying was sadly untrue, but in his mind, deep down in the back of his mind, where only the stray bits of imagination roam He wanted this to be true. Oh how much he wanted this to be true.

But it wasn't. So he should just tell his imagination to shut the fuck up.

"She won't kill us! We are doin' this ta' protect are teams intelligence!" Steve informed the boy. "We do whats necessary to keep are team and that bloody thing safe." Now Danny was really confused.

"What do I have ta' do wit ya' frikken intel?"

"you peeked in that and you know it."

"Why would I wanna peek in your stupid intel?" Scout knew the answer to that-He was a curious little bastard.

"I dunno, why DID you peek in to our 'stupid intel'?" Walter asked the Scout.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TA KNOW SOMETHING." Danny answered the Pyro, He was quite flustered. Walter put his hands up to silence the boy who was clearly about to start spilling out a billion confusing sentences at once.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay...okay...Just tell me what you wanted to know and MAYBE I can help you." Walter said slowly lowering his hands again once the boy had calmed down.

"I wanna know if you have my friend..." The Scout found it hard, but made himself look in to the eyes of the short man in front of him. "I wan't him back."

Walter looked over to his slightly taller friend. Steve brushed his fingers through his Messy blond hair. "Look kid...We don't know what your talking about."

"You do don't you?" The Scout whispered.

He was answered with silence...

Cold...

Dead...

silence...

They knew where he was.

"Look kid we really don't know where the hell your friend is."

"You're lying..."

A little while after Steve had finished going over and over long lines of questions,

Danny sat alone in a small room with books lining the walls. He guessed it could be called a library, but there weren't that many books. He was happy Walter and Steve had let him leave the infirmary though he wasn't allowed to go far at all, it would give him something to do.

They also gave him food to eat, which wasn't exactly fit for a five star restaurant, but it was edible and that's all that matters.

He was skimming through a book about planets. (At least that's what he thought it was about) He was in the middle of reading about Mars when the lights flickered before zapping out. One by one the lights popped off, the entire building making a low moaning sound, with every light shut down was a small fizz in the walls around him.

Everything was quiet, as a loud echo of the last light forcefully being shut off left everything completely dark.

He sat alone in the cold, dark room.

Silence...

Nothing but silence...

Darkness...

That's when the whispers started...

...

...

Thank you for the review! :'D It means a lot to know at least one person reads my terrible writing ...

But yeah! I noticed the "know" mistake while looking back at older chapters to fix, I don't even know how I made that mistake! O_e I guess i'm just a derp... XD

But I think I am getting better at writing. :)

. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Sniper and Pyro came back to check on the Scout holding a lantern up so they could see where they were going.

"What the hell happened here?" The Sniper asked himself quietly while peeking through the door to the library.

Walter looked around for a moment, "Well, Looks like he just went crazy. Lets go back now! Theres pizza for dinner tonight, we have to get some before Heavy steals It all!" Walter exclaimed before a few angry mumbles about the Heavy.

"Walter, this is serious. What if he DID go crazy."

"Stop being an idiot, Steve. Why in gods name would he just go crazy?" Walter frowned at Steve. He wanted his pizza god damnit.

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped into the trashed library- "What the hell?"

The Scout was flopping around in a pile of torn up books. Walter and Steve just stared for a minute wondering what the FUCK was going on.

"Kid...What...What are you doing?" Steve asked trying to get more light on the boy without getting very close, but jumping back when Danny burst into tears.

"GET 'UM OFF ME! THEY'RE ON ME! GET 'UM OUTTA ME! THEY'RE INSIDE ME!" Danny cried.

"Oh shit, Steve... He's got worms. Lets get the fuck outta here." Walter said turning to leave , taking 3 steps before being pulled back by Steve.

"Walter stop being a pussy, he's OUR responsibility, So you know who gets in trouble for everything this guy does while in our base?"

"You."

"Us."

Walter groaned, "I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS KI-"

Interrupted by Steve who said "Make yourself useful and hold the lantern." and before Walter could make a stupid oblivion pun, the lantern was shoved in to his hands.

Steve began to approach Danny, "You okay kid?" Steve shook his elbow-

Bad idea.

Thats when the Scout decided to let out the loudest scream Steve and Walter had ever heard in their entire lives.

Soldier stormed in seeing the blu, and the trashed library.

There was gonna be hell to pay.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

I havent worked on this story in a REALLY long time, and even though it sucks on ice, it has fans.

So here you go!


End file.
